Individual computer users typically have differing visual and physical requirements for optimal viewing of computer screens. Inappropriate focal lengths or distance from the eye to the computer screen can cause visual fatigue, headaches or other symptoms of eye strain. Improper monitor heights can result in muscular strain and fatigue as well. An ability to quickly and effortlessly achieve proper adjustment of monitors has the potential to reduce eye strain and muscular fatigue resulting in higher productivity and reduced worker's compensation claims as well as lowered levels of absenteeism related to these physical problems associated with intensive computer usage.
Attempts have been made to alleviate these problems using “monitor arms”—an articulating segmented arm which has a joint between two or more sections allowing the arm to be moved forward and back directly in line with the user's line of sight. A ball mount is typically attached to the end of the outermost arm which allows the attached monitor to be adjusted for pan and tilt. Such “monitor arms” typically require a friction type adjustment mechanism at each joint to prevent unwanted movement and a rigid mounting method which will prevent tipping forward due to the weight of the arm and attached monitor. Some versions of monitor arms include an up/down feature to adjust for proper view angles and these must be “balanced” to the weight of the attached monitor.
The above noted attempts to solve the problems of eye strain and related musculoskeletal injuries are offset by the difficulty of making proper and periodic adjustments to maintain the friction connections at the joints. The nature of the articulated arm design prevents the free and easy movement forward and back needed to make proper focal length adjustments. Adjustment requires the user to “fight” the tendency of the monitor arm to move sideways rather than directly forward or back. Arms with height adjustment require precise balancing to match the weight of the attached monitor. The tendency of most users, if adjustment is difficult, is to do nothing which negates the value of the investment in monitor arms and puts users at a higher risk of visual and musculoskeletal problems.
The increasing prevalence of multiple monitor workstations used by a plurality of different users simply multiplies the degree of difficulty involved in making the proper adjustments and lessens the likelihood of consistent compliance with health, safety and ergonomic adjustment guidelines promulgated by the Occupational Health and Safety Administration (OSHA), the American National Standards Institute (ANSI)/Human Factors and Ergonomics Society (HFES) in the United States and the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) in Europe and other countries of the world. Moreover, providing multiple monitors on articulated arms can be even more difficult for users to appropriately position due to size and weight of the resulting configuration. Additionally, configuring such a multiple monitor articulated arm so that adequate range of arm movement is provided requires supporting/mounting the arm on a wall, floor, or a rigid work surface due to the substantial torque resulting from extending the arm.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a multiple monitor support apparatus that can be provided at a user's desk or workstation, wherein the apparatus can slidably glide over the desktop of the desk or workstation in manner that: (a) addresses the above-identified health, safety and ergonomic adjustment guidelines, (b) does so with reduced adjustments by the user(s), and (c) does so with substantially no torque that articulated arms generate when extended. These apparatus described hereinbelow provides these benefits as well as others.